This is Neal and Alex
by september.again
Summary: This is the story of Neal and Alex - How they met, how they are now and how they will come to be.


10 things you might not have known about Neal Caffrey

1\. For Neal Caffrey, everything began with _Alex._ She was his first partner in crime, his sweet lullaby, his wonderful fantasy just out of reach. She was secrets, adventure and mysterious smiles. And she was so much more. But she was never his.

2\. Neal Caffrey is sentimental. He'll never tell, but every night he lies awake in bed and his mind wanders back to Copenhagen. To the music box and rich wine. To stolen memories and stolen kisses. To _Alex_.

3\. Neal Caffrey has always had a thing for origami. Creating beautiful creatures from blank sheets is an art.

4\. Neal Caffrey still remembers the first day he met her, long chocolate locks hanging loosely off her shoulders, light brown eyes, and her smile. For as long as he lived, he would never forget her smile.

5\. Neal Caffrey is not as confident as he appears to be. He smiles when he is nervous, and he is nervous surprisingly often. He has made that work to his advantage.

6\. Neal Caffrey has always lived life on the edge, at the boundary where black meets white, walking the tightrope between good and evil. And he can't imagine living life any other way.

7\. Neal Caffrey is a Con artist, and a brilliant one at that. He flashes his million dollar smile for a living and it never fails to get him his way.

8\. Neal Caffrey pretends he has never fallen for a girl before. Not for real, not completely. And definitely not anymore after Kate.

9\. And he pretends so well, so stunningly, that he has managed to convince everyone. Even himself.

10\. It is the biggest Con he has ever pulled, because despite everything, he has fallen. For whom you ask? It's really no mystery, because:

With Neal Caffrey, everything always comes back down to:

 _Alex_

10 things you might not have known about Alex Hunter

1\. For Alex Hunter, everything began with _Neal_. He was her first partner in crime, her sweet lullaby, her wonderful fantasy just out of reach. He was charm, intrigue and perfect smiles. And he was so much more. But he was never hers.

2\. Alex Hunter is sentimental. For someone who spends so much time on the run, taking off in the dark cover of night sometimes on half a threat and other times merely on a whim, she spends a surprising amount of time thinking about the events that took place in Copenhagen. About the music box and rich wine. About stolen memories and stolen kisses. About _Neal_.

3\. Alex hunter has always had a thing for origami. Then one fateful day she slipped an origami paper flower into Neal's pocket. Nothing was ever the same again.

4\. Alex Hunter still remembers the first day she met him, short chocolate locks sitting naturally under his black fedora, light brown eyes, and his smile. For as long as she lived, she would never forget his smile.

5\. Alex Hunter is not as confident as she appears to be. She keeps her insecurities locked firmly behind a hint of a smile. It is not the bright beam of a carefree child on her way to the ice cream truck, or a giddy grin of a collage sophomore on her first date. It is a small half smile; the corners of her lips turning up ever so slightly it is hardly noticeable. It is a smile of secrets.

6\. Alex Hunter has always lived life on the edge, at the boundary where black meets white, walking the tightrope between good and evil. But she would be lying if she said that she had never imagined living life another way.

7\. Alex Hunter is a fence, not exactly a Con artist, but she comes pretty damn close. She flashes her million dollar smile and watches as legions of men bow down before her. She never fails to get her way.

8\. Alex Hunter has a secret. She has fallen too.

9\. But she could never tell, because he would understand, and they couldn't have that.

10\. For some reason, she doesn't manage to pretend as well as Neal, and her secret slips out, through her words or actions or the look in her eyes. Each time she manages to hide her mistake before she blows her cover. But each time she wishes just a little more that he would see through her Con, and he would finally wrap her in his arms, and they would be together. And maybe one day he will. Because no matter where they went, no matter how far she ran, Alex Hunter would always come back to

 _Neal_


End file.
